The present invention relates to cracked pipes and, more particularly, to a pipe repair kit that repairs cracked pipes.
Currently, to repair a damaged pipe, a pipe repair kit is used. Bouncing occurs when the crack is near the weld, which means the pipe can separate from the base or flange. The only current method of preventing the above issues is by additional welding, which adds time for the repair.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved pipe repair kit that does not dislodge due to vibrations.